1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to retention clips and, more specifically, retention clips featuring a resiliently displaceable barb.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clevis pins installed in bores are retained by use of cotter pins. Cotter pins require distortion subsequent to installation to accomplish mechanical retention thereof. Such an operation may be impaired if the clevis pin is located in a position which is difficult to reach. Further, the degree and manner of distortion may vary from operator to operator thus impairing the reliability of such an installation. The present invention assures consistency thereof despite the variety of positions which must be reached to accomplish installation.